


Guardian

by xoxodelvidestruction



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Spooky, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/pseuds/xoxodelvidestruction
Summary: Marc talks Jorge into a moonlit stroll. Halloween is the perfect time for a walk in a haunted graveyard, right?





	Guardian

Marc twined his fingers with Jorge’s. It was a perfect night for walking home instead of descending underground to the metro. The air was crisp and the sky clear, a full moon illuminating their path as they cut through the graveyard next to the church. 

People claimed it was haunted, but Marc hadn’t seen anything suspicious. Besides, a haunted graveyard was the perfect place for a Halloween stroll. No one ever came here and the peace was exactly what Marc had been searching for. 

Jorge’s hand tightened on Marc’s as he heard a strange noise. There was a whooshing sound behind him, something akin to giant wings beating. He felt a strong gust of air against his back. 

The noise grew closer and the wind more ferocious. Marc stopped and looked around, desperately searching for the source of the noise. His wide, terrified eyes saw nothing following them. 

Suddenly, Jorge shouted, shoving Marc down to the ground. A massive creature flew over him, barely missing his head as he tumbled onto the grass. 

“Marc, run! Run!” Jorge urged, grabbing for a large stick on the ground. He swung at the grey blur, unable to hit it, but successfully distracting it. 

Marc pushed himself up, frozen with fear. He watched as Jorge swung again, this time knocking the beast to the ground. Jorge turned to him and Marc finally spun, taking off as quickly as his legs would carry him over the uneven terrain. He glanced back after several minutes, realising he couldn’t hear Jorge’s footsteps any more. 

The monster was overhead once more, bearing down on them. His love had stopped a few meters back, prepared to distract the beast once more. 

“Go!” Jorge shouted, grunting as he tried to knock the creature out of the sky. Marc hesitated, his heart seized with horror as the grey monster grabbed Jorge, hoisting him into the air. 

“Jorge!” Marc screamed, chasing after him as the winged-beast carried his boyfriend off into the night. He ran until his legs gave out, collapsing onto the gravel path nearly a mile away from the church. His lungs burned and Marc screamed until his voice was gone, unable to believe what had just happened. 

Marc hissed as he awoke, the sunlight harsh to his puffy, still-red eyes. He slowly sat up, yanking his phone out of his pocket as he became aware of where he was. Had last night really happened? 

He ignored the 73 missed calls from his little brother and opened the news app, scouring for anything about a kidnapping. Surely someone had heard all of the noise and reported it to the police. 

Nothing. There were no mentions of a disturbance. Not one single thing related to what had happened. 

The phone started ringing again. Marc hit ignore, unwilling to talk to anyone at the moment. His lip wobbled as he dragged himself up to his feet, slowly starting to recognise his surroundings. He had run the opposite direction of his apartment, winding up nearly back at the park where he and Jorge had been playing frisbee. 

Marc trudged home, absently twirling the gold ring on his finger. He would certainly never take it off now. His thoughts were so entirely preoccupied with memories of Jorge, he completely missed the man standing in the shadows, watching his every move as he approached the apartment building. 

Dark eyes studied his gait, wondering when the young man had developed a slight limp. He must have stumbled badly the night before, twisting his ankle. He raised a hand to his chest, surprised at the way his heart picked up pace as he caught the tear-filled brown eyes. 

The man followed Marc for the next several days, making sure to stay well out of sight. He watched over him, even going so far as to stop someone from approaching Marc late one evening. He could feel the bad intentions radiating off the stranger and sent him away in the opposite direction. One night, though, he made a mistake. 

He had been watching Marc sleep, struggling to stop from reaching out a hand to comfort him as he tossed and turned, crying out as his nightmare took over. His fingers hovered over Marc’s cheek, the urge to push the hair back from his forehead too strong. He gently, ever so lightly, brushed the plastered hair off his sweaty face. Marc murmured something he couldn’t understand, grabbing his hand. 

Marc’s eyes flew open as the hand recoiled, startled away. He sat up abruptly, sensing someone else in the room. 

“Jorge?” he said softly, recognizing the faint scent of his shampoo. As quickly as he had noticed it, the smell disappeared. It was almost like the ghost of a memory rather than something real. “Jorge,” Marc said, his voice firmer as he made out the familiar silhouette in the darkness. 

“Marc,” he whispered, startled by how quickly Marc had leapt out of bed, launching himself into Jorge’s arms. Jorge could have sworn he felt his heart beat at the sensation of having the love of his life back in his arms. 

“You’re so cold,” Marc mumbled, burying his face against Jorge’s thick sweater. Even through the rough material he could feel the icy cold skin underneath. His arms wrapped around Jorge’s waist, his posture tensing slightly as he felt something very different against his fingers. “You… you have wings,” he stammered, carefully touching the soft feathers. “Wings!” he shrilled, jumping back as his brain registered the thought. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you. I’ve kept away as long as I could. I promise I won’t return,” Jorge replied, Marc just able to make out the sadness in his expression. 

“Wait, don’t go,” Marc urged, reaching for Jorge’s hand. He was rightfully shocked by his love’s reappearance, but he couldn’t let him vanish again. He had to know what had happened, what Jorge had become. “How…” he began, his voice failing as he realised he had no idea how to ask. 

“Apparently it’s really a haunted church,” Jorge chuckled softly, brushing his fingers over Marc’s face. Jorge knew he would be turned away after tonight, so he wanted to be certain to memorize every detail, every minute thing that made up Marc. “The graves are protected by a guardian, sort of like a gargoyle. We stumbled across one on Halloween that was searching for a replacement,” he explained, watching as Marc stumbled back to the bed in shock. 

“So you’re the new guardian?” he asked, dropping heavily onto the edge of the bed. This was a lot to take in and his legs couldn’t hold him any longer. He reached for the light, making sure to move slowly so Jorge could stop him. When no resistance came, he turned the switch. 

His whole body felt shaky as the room was illuminated, the light revealing his boyfriend. Jorge’s skin had a grey hue now and giant silver wings sprouted from his shoulders. His eyes were a little more sunken and his cheeks had hollowed, but otherwise, he still looked like the same man. His deep brown eyes were exactly as Marc remembered them. 

“Every 100 years, the guardian must seek a replacement. A century is all the servitude required of him. After that, he’s released and returns to stone forever.” Jorge paused, still shocked at the curious look on Marc’s face. He had expected to be cast out. “I can only leave the graveyard at night and only for short periods of time. During the day, I become stone,” he continued, venturing a little closer to Marc. Staying away from him entirely had been impossible. Being in the same room with him, though, was overwhelming. Standing even three feet away was unbearable.

Marc seemed to feel it, too. He reached for Jorge’s hand as he moved closer, pulling him down onto the bed next to him. “I… Can I… Can we…” he stammered, completely unsure of how to approach this situation. 

“Typical Marquez, unfazed and ready to charge in,” Jorge smiled. Marc grinned up at him, his cheeks pink. 

“I’m probably supposed to be scared, but all I feel is how much I missed you,” he admitted, tentatively resting his head on Jorge’s shoulder. Jorge pressed a kiss to Marc’s forehead, the sensation of icy skin against Marc’s sending a shiver through him. “Can we still be together?” Marc whispered, afraid to look at Jorge. 

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “There isn’t exactly a guidebook.” Marc lifted his head, his eyes finally meeting Jorge’s. He closed the distance between them, watching Jorge for any sign of discomfort. 

Jorge gasped as Marc’s lips brushed against his. He hadn’t  _ felt _ in days and in one night, he had begun to feel like he was still alive. Something stirred in his chest and he realised that he still loved Marc. Despite his lack of life, he was very much in love. 

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It was his duty calling him back, urging him to return to his post. He wasn’t ready to leave, but he felt much more at ease than before. 

“Marc,” he murmured against his mouth, leaning back to look Marc in the eyes. “I have to go.” Marc’s expression crumbled, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Will you come back?” he asked, swallowing against the lump in his throat. 

“I will always come back to you,” Jorge reassured, reaching for Marc’s hand. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Marc whispered, twining his fingers with Jorge’s. He looked down with a gasp as a sudden cool sensation spread through his hand. The gold ring on his finger had turned to smooth, polished stone. 

He held it up, inspecting it more closely. Jorge looked at it as well, blowing out a breath as the pain in his stomach subsided. 

“I’ll be damned,” he breathed, shaking his head. Marc quirked a brow at him, erupting into loud laughter. Jorge clapped a hand over his face, realising what he had said. 

“You still know exactly what to say,” Marc cackled. A neighbor knocked on the wall, their sleep clearly interrupted by Marc’s laughter. Jorge tugged him forward, cutting him off with a kiss. Marc wrapped his arms around Jorge’s neck, nearly tackling him back onto the bed. 

Jorge pulled back after a few minutes, his entire being buoyed by the new sensation of still being wanted. “Goodnight, amor,” he panted, forcibly tearing himself away from Marc. Leaving was torture, but coming back would be worth it. 

“Goodnight,” Marc whispered, following Jorge to the balcony. He climbed onto the railing, winking at Marc as he jumped off, his wings unfurling and propelling him home. 

As the sun rose, Jorge perched atop the church roof. He imagined Marc’s face as he lifted him up, wrapped tightly in his arms as he took them up into the clouds. Marc would love the feeling of being so free.

Jorge tried to hide his smile as he thought about the nights he would now have with Marc. It wouldn’t be anything like their relationship before, but at least there was still a chance for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fantasy AU and I had so much fun writing this. Happy Halloween!


End file.
